A Peephole
by FreakOfNature247
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has just moved to Konoha to attend a Visual Arts school and start his new life. In his new room, there's a small hole in the wall. At first he can see nothing through the small hole but one morning, through the peeping hole, he saw a girl. That's how his new life starts. SasuHina. Rated M for future chapters. OOCness. AU. Drama, Romance, Humor, Psychological and more
1. The Peephole

**A Peephole**

**A/N: This is my first story on Fanfiction so I decided to start out simple and just write a fic based off of one of my favourite mangas 'Nozoki Ana' which means 'A Peephole' in English. I hope you guys like it! It's a SasuHina. There will be major OOCness so please don't hate me for that. Lemons in future chapters. Overall, it will be a very Explicit story. So, Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Peephole/The beginning of something interesting?**

This spring, I start my new life as a University student at Konoha College for Visual Arts (KCVA). A new school, a new environment and a new feeling of independence as I start my new life living alone in an apartment complex ten minutes away from school. I start my new life now, and hopefully it goes off without a hitch... Well, that's what I hoped for but somehow problems seem to come to me like mosquitoes to a flame.

_"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. If it's fine with you, Sasuke-kun, let's show each other our most natural forms," she practically purred, a gleam of excitement in her eyes._

How did I get myself into a situation like this? …

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

"Hey Naruto, do you see this hole in the wall right here?" an eighteen raven haired, onyx eyed College student said, pointing to said hole.

"What hole? Do you mean that tiny, very unnoticeable, hole right there next to your finger?" a blonde haired, blue eyed College student of the same age replied.

"Yeah, that hole… and it's not unnoticeable. I can see it very clearly and sometimes it feels like someone is watching me through this hole," the raven said as he tried to peer through the hole to see if he could see anything on the other side of it. He couldn't.

"But you can't even see anything through that hole, you're probably just imagining things Sasuke," Naruto replied, moving away from the hole, grabbing a can of beer during the process.

"You're probably right, but I still can't seem to shake the feeling that someone watches me through this hole…," the raven, now known as Sasuke, said giving the hole one last look before moving away from it to sit on the floor next to Naruto.

"You're thinking too much into this Sasuke, for all you know it may be this hot chick peeping in on you while you sleep or something and masturbating to you or some crazy shit like that… Whoa, that would be so awesome!" Naruto said after downing half of his beer in one gulp.

"… That is kind of awesome, but that's highly unlikely. There's no way a chick would masturbate to me sleeping or anything in that nature," _'But there was that one time that girl… No, no, I'm not going to think about that right now,'_ Sasuke thought, shaking his head frantically, trying to dispel the images that were trying to resurface. Naruto raised an eyebrow at his best friend, telepathically asking him if he was alright but Sasuke just ignored him and took up a beer and downed the whole can in three large gulps.

"Uh, let's just forget about the hole right now and just celebrate, we're finally College students! YAY!" Naruto shouted, standing up very quickly only to stagger backwards before falling back to the floor on his ass. It seems like he was starting the feel the effects of the beer.

"Yeah, you're right," Sasuke said, chuckling a bit as he watched Naruto fall back to the ground, "Let's just celebrate… To us! For finally becoming University students!" And with that said, the boys knocked their cans together then downed its contents as fast as they could.

* * *

The boys had drank until the early hours of the next day before falling asleep, beer cans scattered about the floor.

"…Ugh," Sasuke groaned as he awoke from his slumber. It was 6 in the morning, approximately 2 hours after he had fallen asleep.

"My head hurts," Sasuke groaned again, clutching his head as he stood up, stepped over a very knocked out Naruto, before making his way to his bathroom to relieve himself. After finishing his business, Sasuke exited his bathroom, but as he walked out into his living room area, he stop. What had caused he to stop? It was a bright light that was streaming into his living room. Confused, Sasuke's gaze followed the light to find out where it was coming from. _'That's strange… I couldn't see anything through that hole earlier now there's light coming through it?' _Sasuke thought as he made his way over to the hole, slipping occasionally on the beer cans that were on the floor.

Finally reaching the hole, Sasuke brought his eye down to the level of the hole and looked through it. What he saw made his pupil dilate from shock. Never in his life had he seen such a sight, okay, maybe that one time he did but this time was different. Why was a girl masturbating infront on a hole that led to his room? _'Don't tell me Naruto was right?!' _As Sasuke was caught up in his thoughts of whether Naruto could have been right, he failed to notice the girl on the other side of the hole stop her menstruation and approached the hole. Realizing that he was going off the topic at hand Sasuke focused back on the hole only to come eye to eye with an eye that looked to be pupil-less.

"What the-" Sasuke shouted as he stumbled back and hit his head on an unpacked box behind him, falling to the ground. Scrambling to his feet, Sasuke made his way over to Naruto.

"Naruto! WAKE UP! I saw something, I saw an EYE!... Naruto, WAKE UP!" Sasuke shouted, shaking his friend relentlessly, but nothing seemed to wake the blonde, he was knocked out like a sack of potatoes. Sighing, Sasuke got up and made his way to the door. _'I guess there's only one thing to do…'_ Sasuke thought as he exited his apartment and made his way to the door adjacent to his. Bringing his fist up to knocked on the door, Sasuke paused. _'The landlady told me that a girl my age lived next door but everytime I came to introduce myself, she was never there. Suppose she's one of those type of girls that screams and makes a big fuss over a misunderstanding? Or what if she is the type of girl that denies everything and says she didn't know there was a hole in the wall? …. No, I'm sure she has looked through that hole on several occasions since I've moved in, I'm sure of that. But what if she lives with a scary dude and she tells him that I've been peeping in on her and then he beats me to a bloody pulp? Maybe I should just go back home and forget about everything that has happened… but this may still continue after this …' _Sasuke was having a battle with himself on whether or not he should confront the girl on what had just happened. _'Since I'm already out here, I might as well do it' _Sasuke finally decided. He then proceeded to knock on the girl's door. Seconds passed and it seemed like the girl wasn't going to open the door but just as Sasuke was about to go back to his apartment, the door opened revealing a short, about 5 ft 5", girl with indigo coloured hair and lavender pupil-less eyes. Sasuke was certain that this was the same girl he had saw masturbating a while ago if the eyes didn't give it away.

"Uh, Um … I-I'm your neighbour, m-my name's Sasuke … I think we need to talk for a bit." But it seemed like the girl didn't want to talk because she quickly tried to close the door but Sasuke was quick enough to lodge his foot in between the door.

"OWW!" Sasuke howled in pain as the door collided with his foot. The girl took this opportunity to try and get away but Sasuke recovered quickly and chased after her, which was probably a very stupid idea since he tripped over his own legs and fell forward, knocking the girl down with him. If peeping on her and possibly going to jail if she told anybody was bad, then if someone passed by the door, that was wide open, and caught them in the position they were in, he would spontaneously combust from embarrassment. He had landed in between her legs, his mouth centimetres away from her lady parts. Things couldn't get any worse. right? WRONG!

Suddenly the sound of a picture being taken could be heard. Sasuke's head snapped up just in time to see the girl hide the camera she took the picture with behind her back.

"Hey! What did you just do?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Don't come any closer or I'll shout," the girl said, her voice calm and firm. Sasuke had no choice but to do what she said.

Seeing as he couldn't do much of anything, Sasuke's gaze started to wonder around the girls room. It was a typical College student's room. As he continued to gaze about the room Sasuke's eyes landed on a mirror that was placed right next to the hole that he assumed was the one that led to his apartment room. Putting two and two together, Sasuke came to the conclusion that she must have placed the mirror infront of the hole earlier when he tried to look through but didn't see anything.

Finally remembering what he came over to do Sasuke said, "I came over to talk to you about the hole."

Sasuke had expected the girl to pretend that she didn't know what he was talking about, maybe even shout but he didn't expect the girl the start to giggling, and if that wasn't unexpected enough, the girls next words were definitely uncalled for.

"Ah shucks, I've been exposed. I'm sorry but peeping at a persons most natural form really turns me on," the girls had said, her voice a gentle caress to Sasuke's ears. He would have never expected such raw words to come from a seemingly innocent looking girl, but he should have known better though since he _did_ catch her masturbating infront of the hole.

"I could delete this picture if you want me to," the girl started and she saw a little relief wash over Sasuke but she wasn't finished talking yet, "but with a condition," the girl finished.

Sasuke visibly gulped. What could the condition be? Sasuke's mind was racing a mile a minute to think of what the condition may possibly be.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. If it's fine with you, Sasuke-kun, let's show each other our most natural forms," she practically purred, a gleam of excitement in her eyes.

"WHAT!?" Sasuke shouted, but he had heard her loud on clear, he just couldn't believe his ears. He had moved to Konaha to start a new life as a freshman in College but the life he got was a very interesting one.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Good? Bad? In between? Did I have any grammatical errors? Review and tell me, please!**

**P.S. This story will be updated daily... once I'm not sick or injured :)**


	2. New Lifestyle

Chapter 2: New lifestyle

"Show each other our most natural forms? What the fuck does that mean?!" Sasuke asked, a little confused, and terrified as to what Hinata, as she was now known as, had said.

"Let's decide the rules, shall we? … Hmmn, let's see, we'll exchange the right to peek in on each other, each day. On Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, that will be your turn to peek and on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays that will be my turn to peek, Sundays we will take a break from our peeking sessions. The person being peeked on should never show any signs of awareness of them being peeked on. We'll show each other our most natural selves," Hinata said, coming dangerously close to Sasuke's lips.

"Hold up, you do understand that what you just said is not only weird but also impossible too, right?!" Sasuke all but shouted, grabbing Hinata by her shoulders, shaking her slightly as if trying to shake some sense into her.

"Is that so?" Hinata innocently asked, looking up at Sasuke with a look of pure innocence on her face.

"I can't do this! I'm going to cover up the hole as soon as possible," Sasuke said as he stood up and start to make his way towards the still opened door.

"Sasuke-kun, aren't you forgetting something?" Hinata asked, waving the camera in her hand for Sasuke to see. _'That little devil!' _Sasuke thought as he looked from the camera to Hinata then back to the camera again with unease.

"Let's not cover the hole, okay?" She was blackmailing him and Sasuke knew it but what was there that he could do?

"Do whatever you want!" Sasuke shouted as he slammed the door to Hinata's apartment and he went into his own. "Damn that girl! Who does she thinks she is, blackmailing me! I should report her to the landlady, that little devil!" Sasuke was throwing a mini-tantrum, his anger was starting to get the best of him.

"Ugh… What's with all the noise? I'm trying to sleep here," Naruto sleepily mumbled as he slowly positioned himself into a sitting position, yawning and stretching during the process. As if just remembering that Naruto was there, Sasuke's head snapped in his direction. 'Should I tell Naruto? … No, he wouldn't understand.'

"Hey Naruto, let's go out and get some breakfast, my treat," Sasuke said, hurriedly trying to get Naruto out of his apartment, out from under the intent gaze of a certain Hinata Hyuuga. He was sure she was watching them at that very moment.

"Your treat! Awesome! I want RAMEN!" Naruto shouted as he got up and ran to the bathroom, "Let me wash my face first then we can go."

Taking the opportunity, since Naruto had left the room, Sasuke peeped through the hole, for what reason? Nobody knows, but it was like he was compelled to look because through the hole he saw a note that read, 'Let's start first thing tomorrow! **\(^_^)/**'

"Stop fucking with me!" Sasuke shouted at the wall.

"… Hey Sasuke, you alright?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke weirdly.

"I'm fine, let's just go," Sasuke said before he turned and walked out of the door. Naruto just stood there for a while staring at Sasuke's opened door, trying to understand what was wrong with his friend but he just shrugged it off and ran after Sasuke, shutting the door behind himself.

An intent gaze was watching the entire scene that had occurred with a smile on her face, she was enjoying this.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

It was approximately 7 a.m. and Sasuke was up getting ready for his first day of College life. He had just finished eating then he went and took a shower and now he looking for something to wear to school.

After finding something to wear, Sasuke double checked to make sure he had everything that he needed for school. Seeing that he had everything, he was about to leave his apartment but a wild thought popped into his head. 'Today's Monday right? That Hinata girl said that Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays were my turn to peek… should I?' Sasuke stood there thinking whether or not he should peek. A wild idea suddenly popped into Sasuke's 'I know! I'll peek at her and make her feel so uncomfortable that she will change her mind from our peeking arrangement' it sounded like a good idea to Sasuke so he decided to go through with it. Slowing crouching down, Sasuke brought his eye to the hole and peered through. What he saw gave him a nosebleed. Hinata was undressing, probably to go take a bath. Her skin looked pale and silky smooth. Her breasts were full and looked to be very soft. To sum it all up, she had the body of a goddess and Sasuke was mesmerized by it, he couldn't look away.

Feeling Sasuke's gaze on her, Hinata turned to the hole and smiled. This startled Sasuke, causing him to fall backwards on his ass. Feeling embarrassed for getting caught peeking, Sasuke got up and ran out of his apartment, slamming the door shut. 'I'm never _ever_ going to peek again…' Sasuke thought as he zoomed pass people that were walking on the side-walk, making it to school in record time.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke! Yesterday was so AWESOME!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards Sasuke.

"Hmmn?" Sasuke hummed, too tired to talk.

"Whoa, what wrong with you? You look like you just ran a marathon!" Naruto asked as he took a seat at the desk next to Sasuke (They were in the classroom).

"I'm fine, I just need to catch my breath," Sasuke managed to reply. Naruto gave him a weird look but he didn't ask Sasuke why he was running in the first place, instead he changed the topic.

"College life is so awesome! It's not like high school where we had to wear those ugly ass uniforms, now we can wear whatever we want! I'm sure I can come to school in my pajama's and not get in trouble for it!" Naruto said, smiling from ear to ear.

"I seriously doubt that you would be allowed to wear your pajama's to school, idiot," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"You're probably right, but it would be awesome if I could though," Naruto said, smiling sheepishly. Just then, a girl walked past the both of them.

"Look at that girl! She sure knows how to dress to impress, am I right Sasuke?" Naruto said, nudging Sasuke in the ribs with his elbow. Sasuke just ignored Naruto, he knew how Naruto got when he saw a pretty girl.

"Oh, look at that girl over there, simply hot! And that one over there, I could start my own harem here!" Naruto said, tears of happiness streaming down his face. Sasuke just rolled his eyes, his friend had a very wild imagination.

"Good morning class! I see that you guys are already getting acquainted with each other," a woman, probably the teacher, said as she came in and stood behind the desk at the front of the class.

"I'm Kurenai Yuhi, but you can just call me Kurenai-sensei. Nice to meet you! I would like to officially welcome you to the Design-illustration class, I'll be in charge of the rough sketching part of this class," Kurenai-sensei said as she looked out at the students in her class. "You all are here to learn how to draw but I'm only going to teach the drawing part of this class, not the theory. You're going to learn that from your surroundings and improve yourselves accordingly."

"She's so HOT!" Sasuke heard Naruto whisper dreamily.

"She's like ten years older than you, idiot," Sasuke said, shaking his head at Naruto.

"Love has no boundaries Sasuke," Naruto said, staring dreamy eyed at their teacher. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckled at his friend. Naruto could be a love-sick puppy sometimes.

"Hey Kurenai-sensei! Will you marry me and have my babies?!" Naruto jumped from his seat and asked.

"Hell no! You're not my type," Kurenai-sensei said, laughing hysterically.

"But I love you Kurenai-sensei!" Naruto shouted, actual tears streaming down his cheeks. Sasuke face palmed. Naruto could be a Knucklehead at times too.

"Aww, that's so sweet! But you're still not my type," Kurenai-sensei said, dismissing Naruto's confession completely.

Loud wails could be heard throughout the entire school as Naruto cried his heart out. Sasuke just sat next to him, not knowing what to do to calm his friend. But Sasuke didn't need to do anything because Naruto suddenly stop crying and said, "Hey Sasuke! Look!"

"Hmmn? What is it? I thought you were crying your heart out over your unrequited love?" Sasuke asked as he turned his attention to Naruto.

"Ha Ha, very funny. I've already gotten over Kurenai-sensei. Now, look over there," Naruto said, pointing over to where a girl stood infront of a shelf full of art supplies, she was trying to reach a canvas on the top shelf. "That girl can't reach the canvas and the more she stretches to reach it, the more her skirt rises to expose her underwear," Naruto said, looking at the girl with a lecherous gleam in his eyes. Sasuke looked over to where Naruto was pointing to. Naruto was right, everytime the girl stretched to reach the canvas, her skirt rose to expose more of her upper thigh until the bottom part of her underwear started to show, and now all the boys in the class were staring at her.

"You guys are such perverts. Can't you see she needs help," Sasuke said as he stood up from his seat and started to walk over to help the girl. No's could be heard around the class as the boys shouted for Sasuke to stop.

"Perverts," Sasuke mumbled under his breath as he reached the girl and took the canvas down for her.

"Here you-" he started but he didn't get to finish. The girl had turned around, revealing her face so that Sasuke could see. It was Hinata Hyuuga. He should have known. The hair colour should have been a dead give away.

"Thank you very much, _Sasuke-kun~_"

My new life was supposed to be full of various probabilities, but now I'm thinking, 'Nothing good can come of this new life... right?.'

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**A/N: Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**


	3. Classmate

**Chapter 3: Classmate**

*Ding* *Dong* The doorbell to Hinata's apartment rang, signalling that someone was at the door. Seconds later the door was opened to reveal Sasuke.

"I've been expecting you, Sasuke-kun," Hinata said, her face expressionless, "Why don't you come in so we can talk?"

"No, it's fine if we talk here," Sasuke replied. He had a serious look on his face.

"You knew that we were in the same class, didn't you? What is it that you want from me, Hinata Hyuuga." Sasuke said as he looked straight into Hinata's eyes.

"I didn't know we went to the same school, much less that we were in the same class," Hinata replied smoothly.

"Are you expecting me to believe that you didn't know?" Sasuke asked, not believing a word Hinata had said.

"It's all up to you what you want to believe," Hinata replied, leaning against the door frame.

"… Uh, hey, I won't make a big deal out of having you as my neighbour and classmate. We both know that it's next to impossible for us to get along now after what has happened but can't we just act as if nothing has happened?" Sasuke asked, his eyes pleading.

"No way, Sasuke-kun~" Hinata said in a playful tone, "But I do admit that it is quite difficult keeping up like this, so I created a new rule, we won't stop the peeking but we should avoid meddling in each other's personal lives as much as possible. What do you think?" Hinata asked looking up at Sasuke.

"Do whatever you want!" Sasuke said, turning his head to look the other way. Hinata took that opportunity to poke Sasuke on his nipple, which seemed to be a very sensitive spot because he moaned a little and turned beet red. Turning, Sasuke stormed off, very embarrassed.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!~ "

"WHAT!?"

"You didn't tell anyone about our little arrangement, did you?"

"As if I could do something so embarrassing."

"You're right, it was silly of me to ask," Hinata said, giggling a bit.

'Fucking she-devil!' Sasuke shouted in his head as he slammed the door to his apartment and slid down to the ground, coming to rest on the floor where he sighed, "Things are going to get worse from now on, aren't they?" Sasuke asked himself as he slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, right infront of the door.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted in Sasuke's ear, possibly deafening him.

"Urgh! What do you want Naruto?! You're making me mess up my work!" Sasuke shouted at his friend.

"Do your work at home, man. Let's enjoy school more!" Naruto chirped cheerily.

"What do you think we attend school for… idiot," Sasuke muttered the last part under his breath but it didn't really matter since Naruto wasn't listening to him.

"So Sasuke, I have a BIG surprise," Naruto started off cautiously, Sasuke narrowed his gaze. The last time Naruto had a BIG surprise for him, he woke up naked in the middle of nowhere, "It's not anything bad. I was just wondering if you wanted to come with us to hang out after school, I won't take no for an answer," Naruto said, looking at Sasuke with hopeful eyes.

"Sure, fine. How many other people are going?" Sasuke asked.

"Including you, five. It's me, you, Kiba, he's this dude I met earlier and those two girls over there," Naruto said pointing at the two girls and Kiba.

"Oh yeah, I should probably invite Hinata-chan!~" Naruto said.

"Why!?" Sasuke all but shouted then he mentally slapped himself for seeming so agitated infront of Naruto.

"What? You don't like her?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke suspiciously.

"Uh, it's not like that…" Sasuke said, trailing off.

"Well good, cause' I'm going to invite her," Naruto said as he turned and practically skipped towards Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan!~ Would you like to hang out with me and the gang after school?" Naruto asked, the friendliest smile plastered on his face.

"… Sure," Hinata replied after thinking about it for a second.

"Hinata-chan said yes guys!" Naruto shouted as he ran back over to Sasuke and the others, who had gathered around Sasuke's table.

'I have a bad feeling about this,' Sasuke thought to himself as he and Hinata locked eyes as she walked towards his table. Her eyes were say, 'If we ignore each other too blatantly people will start to get suspicious.'

"Ok! Now that we are all together, I think we should formally introduce ourselves," Naruto said, "I'll start it off first. Hey everyone, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I LOVE RAMEN!" Everyone around Naruto sweat dropped.

"Uh, I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you guys. Oh, and if you are wondering, yes, this is my natural hair colour," the pink haired, emerald eyed girl, now known as Sakura said as an introduction.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, the one and only!" Ino said, giving the guys a wink and a seductive smile.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, it's a pleasure to be in acquaintance with you," Kiba said, grabbing Hinata's hand and planting a kiss on it. Hinata's face stayed expressionless.

"Hinata Hyuuga," this was the only thing she said as an introduction. She then smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha, nice to meet you," Sasuke said, he didn't feel like giving a long introduction.

"… Okay… Now, since we've all been acquainted let's go have some fun!" Naruto shouted and started towards the door. Everyone else followed closely behind.

* * *

"I won! I won! I won!" Naruto shouted, jumping up and down as he won yet another game. It had been at least two hours since they had lefted school together to hang out and most of them seemed to be having fun, all except Sasuke who was trying as much as possible to avoid any contact with Hinata, which was proving to be quite the task.

"Hey guys, I'm getting hungry, let's go and buy some dinner together!" Naruto said as his stomach growl in agreement.

"Sure!"

"Good, cause' I was starting to get hungry as well."

"Sounds like a plan!"

"Hn."

"Ok."

Were the replies Naruto got, and then they were on their way to a restaurant to get something to eat.

When they found a restaurant, they all entered and plopped down into a booth and waited for a waitress to come and take their order.

"Hey, Sasuke, where did you move here from?" Ino asked, trying to make small talk.

"Tokyo," Sasuke replied.

"Really! I've always wanted to go to Tokyo," Sakura said, joining in on the conversation.

"Tokyo is Awesome! Sasuke and I lived on the same street and grew up together," Naruto said, joining in as well.

"Is that how the two of you became best friends?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, starting to relax a little.

"That's so cool! I wish I had the kind of friendship you guys have," Ino said, pressing herself against Sasuke, looking into his eyes with a look of want. Sasuke gulped.

"Uh, um…," Sasuke was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"How may I take your order?" a waitress said as she appeared by their table. Everyone placed their orders and in no time, their meal was prepared and brought out for them to eat.

They ate in silence with the occasional exchange of small talk here and there, and before you knew it, they were finished and ready to go home. So, they got up, paid for their food and exited the restaurant.

"I had so much fun with you guys today, we should totally do this again," Sakura said, grinning widely.

"Yeah!" Ino agreed.

"Anyway, I better get going, it's getting late," Sakura said, starting to turn around to leave.

"Yeah, me too," Kiba said, turning to leave as well.

"Aren't you coming Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he realized that Sasuke wasn't moving.

"Uh, I have something I need to do," Sasuke said.

"Me too," Ino said, smiling up at Sasuke. Naruto gave them a knowing look before turning to leave.

"You coming, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," she replied, "Bye Ino-chan, Uchiha-san."

Hinata turned and lefted with Naruto, Kiba and Sakura, leaving Ino and Sasuke there waving after them but before Naruto and the others were out of sight, a strong gust of wind blew causing Hinata's skirt to rise up and expose her underwear. At that exact moment her eyes locked with Sasuke's and she conveyed a message through her eyes, _'You wanted to see, right?'_

'Urgh!' Sasuke grunted.

"You're staring, you know?" Ino said, snapping Sasuke out of his trance.

"No, I'm not!" Sasuke denied quickly.

"No need to deny it, she is cute after all," Ino said, laughing a little.

"Uh, if you say so," Sasuke said, trying not to look at Hinata.

"Hey Sasuke, you live alone right?" Ino suddenly asked.

"…Yeah, why do you ask?" Sasuke had a bad feeling about this.

"I was just wondering if I could come over and look at your school exercise for reference, is all," Ino replied innocently.

'Under normal circumstances I would never deny such an obvious offer, but right now circumstances are far from normal,' Sasuke thought to himself.

"So, what do you say? Can I come over?" Ino asked, batting he eye lashes rapidly.

"…Um…,"

'Nothing good can come of this I'm sure.' Sasuke thought as he looked into Ino's eyes.

* * *

**A/N: So, I didn't have time to proof read this so I hope there aren't too much grammatical errors. Anyway, Review! and tell me what you think about this chapter.**


	4. Yamanaka Ino

Chapter 4: Yamanaka Ino

"So, what do you say, Sasuke? Can I come over, or do you have a girlfriend at home that you don't want me to see?" Ino asked in a playful tone.

"N-No, I-I don't have a g-girlfriend," 'But my neighbour is a voyeur that peeps through a hole that just so happens to be in the wall that separates my apartment from hers,' Sasuke thought, because there was no way in hell he could tell her about the hole without him somehow being viewed as a voyeur as well. Seriously, who would believe him if he told people that his neighbour peeps on him every Tuesday's, Thursday's and Saturday's just so that she could see his true self? People would (truthfully) assume that he would have peeped on her too, because Sasuke is a man after all.

"Then that's settled, I'm coming over!" Ino said, "Now lead the way." Seeing as there was no other choice, Sasuke started to walk in the direction of his apartment. Ino practically skipped alongside him, smiling triumphantly.

After about 15 minutes of walking, Sasuke and Ino arrived at Sasuke's apartment room.

"Sorry for the mess, I haven't had any time to tidy up the place since I've moved in," Sasuke said as he opened the door to his apartment and walked in, Ino in tow.

"That's ok, I don't really mind," Ino said, gazing around his apartment.

"Hey Sasuke, would you like some tea?" Ino asked after a while as she made her way into his kitchen.

"Hmmn, sure," Sasuke replied. He wasn't really paying much attention to Ino, he was too busy wondering if Hinata was watching them through the hole. 'It's only 10pm, Hinata is probably still awake, watching me, waiting for me to do something… interesting.' Sasuke thought as he took quick glances in the direction of the hole.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Ino asked as she turned to see Sasuke about to walk through the door.

"I'm just going to get some fresh air," Sasuke replied as he exited the apartment and closed the door behind himself, not bothering to wait for Ino to reply.

*Ding* *Dong* *Ding* *Dong* *Ding* *Dong* the doorbell rang as Sasuke pushed the button with urgency. A couple seconds passed, then 2 minutes and then 5 minutes. Sasuke knew Hinata was in there, he could somehow feel her presence through the door. 'Urgh! I have to tell her that someone came so don't peek!' Sasuke thought as he rang the doorbell again. She still didn't answer the door. Hinata was too busy waiting for Sasuke to 'show his true self.'

"Ah, welcome back," Ino greeted as she saw Sasuke walk through the door.

"Yeah, I'm back," Sasuke replied. 'Now that I think about it, it should be fine if _nothing happens._ Ino probably doesn't have that in mind anyway, so why the hell am I getting ahead of myself for?' Sasuke thought to himself as he went and sat next to Ino.

"Here's your tea, and some sandwiches. I made them since you took longer than expected to 'get some fresh air'," Ino said as she place a cup of tea and some bite size sandwiches on the table infront of Sasuke.

"Wow! Itadakimasu" Sasuke exclaimed as he took up a sandwich and ate it, "Delicious! These are the best sandwiches I've ever had!"

"You're just exaggerating," Ino said, a smile forming on her lips.

"I'm not exaggerating, they really are the best sandwiches I've ever had," Sasuke said, eating another sandwich and drinking some of his tea.

"You're really honest Sasuke, how cute!" Ino exclaimed as she pinch Sasuke's cheeks.

"Stop teasing me!" Sasuke laughed out.

They made some more small talk until their sandwiches and tea were finished. Ino cleared the table and wash the dishes while Sasuke set up his school exercise so that he could show Ino.

'I would feel a whole lot better if that whole wasn't in the wall,' Sasuke thought, still feeling a bit uneasy.

"As I thought, you know how to handle a brush," Ino said as she took a seat next to Sasuke, "I knew because I sometimes take glances at your work in class."

"Hehehe, it's not that great though," Sasuke replied.

"Nonsense! Your work is great, so don't sell yourself short," Ino said as she scooted closer to Sasuke until their shoulders were touching, "Now, teach me how to paint as good as you… please?" Sasuke couldn't say no to Ino, her eyes were too pleading… and there was the fact that he could see her breasts too.

"O-Okay."

Sasuke spent at least forty minutes explaining how he did his exercise to Ino and next thing they knew it was 11:15 pm.

"Sasuke, your eyes are very straightforward. I know you've been taking quick glances at my breasts, you were quite obvious, so why don't you just touch them, I won't bite," Ino purred as she took Sasuke's hands and placed it on her breasts, "Are they as soft as they look?"

"Y-Yeah…" Sasuke stuttered out.

"Hmmn~" Ino moaned as Sasuke began to knead her breasts, then the next thing you know, they were kissing. 'A girl's lips are so soft and Ino's scent is so intoxicating, I just can't resist her. My mind is starting to turn to mush,' Sasuke thought as he and Ino kissed. Before you knew it, they were on the floor kissing passionately and rubbing against each other with want. 'I can't stop. They're softer and bigger than I thought, I should have bought some condoms,' Sasuke thought as he began to knead Ino's breath again.

"Hmmmng~" a moan was heard, but it wasn't Ino's. 'That moan just now, where did it come from?… the hole!' Sasuke had forgotten that Hinata was watching them. 'How could I have forgotten?! I should've just covered the hole no matter what she had said!'

"What is it, Sasuke? You just suddenly stopped," Ino asked, her face flushed from their activities.

"Uh, it's nothing…" Sasuke replied.

"If you're not going to do it, then I'll be the one going at you~" Ino said as she pounced on Sasuke, saddling him. 'W-What s-should I do?!' You sit back and enjoy yourself Sasuke, that's what you do ;D

"You're so cute, Sasuke," Ino said as she took off her shirt to reveal a lacy bra holding back two huge melons. 'They're not as big as Hinata's though… Wait. Did I just think what I think I thought I think?' Sasuke was starting to confuse himself.

"This looks kind of painful," Ino said, bringing Sasuke out of his thoughts, as she poked his large member that was bulging out of his pants, "Poor little thing. Let's free it, shall we?"

"W-Wai-" but it was too late, Ino had already swiftly set free his _son_.

"This part of you is so manly, Sasuke," Ino said as she looked at Sasuke's _son with _glazed eyes.

"W-Wait, wait, wait!" Sasuke shouted as he stopped Ino from swallowing his son whole, "We should, you know, move to the bed since the floor is a little hard," Sasuke nervously said.

"Um… Okay…" Ino replied as she looked at Sasuke weirdly. 'Good. Now we're in the hole's blind spot, now that girl can't see us' Sasuke thought triumphantly.

"Shall we start again."

"You're so weird, Sasuke."

Sasuke began to take off Ino's bra when he felt something cold splash onto his back.

"Ahh!"

"Hmmn, what wrong, Sasuke," Ino asked, a look of confusion on her face.

"N-Nothing," Sasuke replied. 'That bitch! She telling me to _show it all, or else_. What did I do to deserve this? Can't a man have sex in the confines of his home in peace!' Sasuke shouted in his head.

No you can't Sasuke, not when your neighbour is Hinata Hyuuga...

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

A/N: My excuse for updating so late is because school was being a bitch to me. I somehow thought that I could juggle school work and writing stories at the same time but I guess that's impossible for me, and if anyone is wondering, I'm a first year college student. Anyway, I hope my lateness in updating doesn't deter you guys from reading my story.

P.S. I will try to update at least every two to three days if I cannot update daily, I hope this does not inconvenience anyone.

P.P.S. Sorry for the bad grammar and or spelling errors, I don't have time right now to proof read this chapter, sorry.


	5. Because, it's the rule

Chapter 5: Because, it's the rule

After a lot of thought, Sasuke decided to move back to the middle of the floor, right in front of the hole, in order to prevent Hinata from spraying any more water through the hole. But, no matter what he decided, the situation would always end badly.

"Aren't they big, Sasuke? They make my shoulders stiff from time to time but I love them. I also love it when men stare at them," Ino said as she held her breasts up in front of Sasuke's face, "Do you like them big, Sasuke?"

"Y-Yes…" Sasuke replied as he looked at Ino's breast longingly.

"Thank goodness!" Ino laughed out before she bent down and started to kiss Sasuke passionately. She then slowly kissed her way down to Sasuke's _manly region._

"Why are you so nervous, Sasuke?" Ino asked since she felt that Sasuke's body was tense under her touch, "Are you thinking about your girlfriend back home in Tokyo?"

"I told you, I don't have one!" Sasuke said a little too agitatedly.

"You don't have to force yourself, my intuition is sharp but even so, from now on, please get to love me," Ino said before she gave an experimental lick to Sasuke's_ son_.

"%&# !" getting the reaction she wanted from Sasuke, Ino engulfed Sasuke's _son_ fully before she began to bob her head up and down.

"… Fuck… Ino," Sasuke moaned.

"Hmmmn~" Ino moaned, her mouth still occupied.

'It feels so good I… hmmn~… Hinata's presence is slowly fading away, I know she is watching me and possibly masturbating to what she sees, but I just can't bring myself to care right now,' Sasuke thought as his mind slowly turned to mush.

"Ino… I-I'm r-ready…" Sasuke moaned out.

"Ok~" Ino said, a popping sound being heard she released Sasuke's_ son_ from her mouth.

"You put it on, right?" Ino asked as Sasuke positioned himself in between her legs.

"S-Sorry, I don't have one," Sasuke replied. 'As I thought, I should have bought condoms.'

"You really only went outside for fresh air, huh? You should be more considerate of others," Ino said playfully.

"I'm ashamed…" Sasuke said, hanging his head in shame.

"Here, though, I'd like to be protected by men," Ino said as she handed over the condom she took from her bag to Sasuke.

"I'll be careful from now on," Sasuke said as he rolled the condom onto his _son_ before starting to position himself between Ino's legs, again.

"Ah!~ The tip is touching, it kind of tickles," Ino moaned/giggled. 'It's only been two days since school started and I'm already experiencing such great pleasures. Having sex with one of the hottest girls in my class is so exhilarating, but I can't help but feel that I'm forgetting something… what could it be?.'

"Ah~ it's going in," but before it was all the way in, a phone starting ringing. It was Ino's.

"Hello? Yep… Yes… Ok… At my friends house… A girl! I know already, bye," was the one-sided parted of the phone call that Sasuke heard. 'I wonder who it was this late in the night? ...'

"That was my father, I have to go," Ino said, answering the question Sasuke hope he didn't ask out loud.

"Y-Your f-father?!" Sasuke practically shouts, "I'll walk you home then."

"It's fine, you don't have to come since I live close so I can walk by myself," Ino said as she hurriedly put on her clothes.

"But it's really late," Sasuke tried to reason.

"It's ok, if you're too nice to me I might start to fall in love with you," Ino said in a playful tone. 'I wouldn't mind if Ino fell in love with me,' Sasuke thought.

"Anyway, I have to go. See you in school tomorrow!" and with that said Ino dashed out the door and down the steps. Sasuke ran after her only to find her getting into a car. 'Her father?...' he thought.

"I don't have time to worry if that's her father or not, I have some business to take care of," Sasuke said to himself as he turned toward Hinata's door. Rage washed over Sasuke like a tsunami. Angrily walking towards Hinata's door, Sasuke rang the doorbell at least 25 times.

"Yes… Ah, Sasuk- Kyaaa!" Hinata screamed as Sasuke roughly pushed her to the ground, not allowing Hinata to finish her sentence.

"I know you were peeping, and it's not funny! Why can't you leave me alone!" Sasuke shouted from in the doorway where he stood, keeping a safe distance just in case his brain decided to do something stupid.

"Because it's the rule," Hinata said calmly as she stood up.

"Fuck you and your rules! We've only been neighbours for two days now and you've somehow managed to fuck up my life! So why don't you just take your rules, that you decided upon all be yourself, and shove them up the deepest crevice in your ass, all the way up until they reach the back of your eyeballs!" Sasuke screeched, panting for breath after he finished.

"You're the one that told me to do whatever I wanted, so technically speaking, this is all your fault," Hinata replied calmly, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"What? My fault!? This is your fault! If you didn't take that unnecessary photo, none of this would have happened!" Sasuke shouted, pissed beyond comprehension now. Hinata was starting to feel a little scared now, maybe she had gone too far. She tried to inch her way backwards away from Sasuke but she tripped over her own feet, falling on her butt.

"Shhh, I-If y-you don't keep it down, p-people may come and misunderstand the situation," Hinata said, trying to take Sasuke's attention off of her and calm him down as well.

"… Just stop peeking," Sasuke said, calming down a little.

"… You know Sasuke-kun, while I was watching you and Ino-san, I masturbated and came 3 times," Hinata said with a smile, her fear washing away completely,like it was never there in the first place, "Seeing that part of you in the flesh felt really good, you know…"

"I can't take it anymore! If you want to spread that photo, then do it, I don't care!" Sasuke said as he began to make his way to his apartment door.

"Sasuke-kun!~" Hinata said, getting the attention of said person. "A girl hates to be left in the dark you know, it's really hurtful."

'What is that suppose to mean?' Sasuke thought. Confused.

"It's even more hurtful when it's from the person she holds dear to her heart," Hinata continued, "I wonder how Ino-san feels?"

"What!? Sasuke said, turning around to face Hinata.

"Don't cover the hole, okay~" Hinata said with a big smile on her face.

"Th…This is the first time I've ever wanted to punch a girl…" Sasuke said. He was trembling with fury.

"This is also the first time a man has made such a scary face at me," Hinata said, practically radiating happiness.

'Why does this girl like to push my buttons so much? Is it because I'm easy to piss off or is it something else entirely…?'

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

A/N: Like I've said before, Sasuke and Hinata will be major OOC in this story, just thought I'd tell you guys again. As some of you may have noticed, I'm following the original plot of the manga with a few twists here and there so I hope you don't mind. Anyway, how was it? Review and tell me!

P.S. The chapters won't be long, they will all probably be less than 2,000 words, just thought I'd tell you guys.


	6. I'm inviting you

**A/N: As you guys should already know, I'm back! Anyway, I seemed to have forgotten to tell you guys something. This story will be SasuIno for awhile since I'm still following the manga but it will eventually turn into a SasuHina, I hope you guys don't mind. Sorry for any errors, R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: I'm inviting you**

Hinata has grasped yet another one of Sasuke's weakness; his inability to resist his anger. Sasuke had thought seriously about closing the hole but a whole week had passed and nothing changed. Humans are mysterious beings, because as time goes by Sasuke calms down and in the end he slowly got used to the presence of the hole.

Recently, Sasuke has started working part-time at a convenience store a block away from his apartment in order to earn some money so that he and Ino can use a motel whenever they want to do their business. Also, Sasuke didn't bother talking to Hinata at all since their last confrontation but that's about to change in 3… 2… 1…

"Hey Sasuke-kun~" a voice purred from behind Sasuke, the voice sounded familiar, it's one he hasn't heard in a while but he recognizes it immediately.

"What do you want, Hinata?" Sasuke turned and said with a sigh.

"That's no way to talk to your friend," Hinata said, a pout perfectly placed on her cute little face.

"If you're going to waste my time, I'm leaving because I specifically remember you saying that we shouldn't meddle in each other's personal lives," Sasuke said, he was starting to get frustrated. As Sasuke turned to leave, Hinata's voice stopped him.

"But I miss you Sasuke-kun," Hinata said in a sad voice. At this, Sasuke paused in his departure and turned around to face Hinata.

"What did you just say?" Sasuke asked, not believing his ears.

"I said that I miss you Sasuke-kun, you haven't been home in a while so I was starting to get lonely because now I don't have anyone to masturbate to," Hinata said, her face slightly seriously, slightly playful. 'I should have guessed that she would turn a seemingly innocent conversation into something so… embarrassing.'

"You have no shame do you? What if someone had heard what you just said?" Sasuke asked, looking round to make sure that no one was eavesdropping on their conversation. Luckily the halls were empty so no one was eavesdropping but that also meant that they are late for class.

"What? You don't want your precious Ino-chan to overhear our conversation then jump to the _right_ conclusion?" Hinata said, giggling a little, "Oh, speak of the she-devil, here comes your precious Ino-chan and I don't think she likes seeing us together since she's practically glaring a hole through my head. I better go now, I don't want to eavesdrop on your lover's quarrel," After giggling a couple times and making eye contact with Ino one last time, Hinata left, going to her class.

"What was that all about, huh? Why were you and Hinata talking?" Ino asked, her hand perched on her hip and her foot tapping impatiently. 'What should I tell her? I can't just say 'Oh, I forgot to tell you that Hinata and I are neighbours and that she peeps on me on Tuesday's, Thursday's and Saturday's while she masturbates. Oh, and there was one time she peeped on us when you first came to my apartment and we almost went all the way,' I can't just tell her that without her coming to the conclusion that I'm a pervert and a voyeur. Sigh.'

"W-We were just talking about the project that's due tomorrow, t-that's all," Sasuke said, trying his best not to sound nervous but failing miserably.

Sasuke prepared himself for the yelling he thought Ino was going to give him but instead of yelling at him Ino kissed him, very passionately I might add. After pulling away from each other, they were both panting for air.

"There's something about Hinata that just doesn't sit well with me so please don't talk to her again," Ino ordered and Sasuke could do nothing other than nod his head in understanding.

"Good. Now tonight I have somet-," Ino started to say but Sasuke cut her off.

"I'm sorry Ino but I have to work tonight," Sasuke said, an apologetic look on his face.

"But you work almost every day of the week. When are we supposed to have some time alone?" Ino whined, a pout on her lips. Little did Ino know that she was the reason Sasuke was working all the time.

"When I have a day off I'll tell you and we'll spend the whole day together, okay?" Sasuke said as he gazed into Ino's eyes.

"Fine," Ino muttered and Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at her childish behaviour.

* * *

It was now the end of class and Sasuke was packing up and getting ready to leave to go to work.

"Hey Sasuke," A voice said from behind so Sasuke turned to see who it was.

"Kiba," Sasuke said in acknowledgement.

"I wanted to talk to you about Hinata," Kiba said, not wasting any time beating around the bush.

"And why did you come to me to talk about her?" Sasuke asked, eyebrow raised.

"Because you two seem to be close," Kiba answered.

"I don't know why people seem to think that," Sasuke said with a sigh.

"It's because it's true," Kiba said, "Anyway, what I wanted to know was if you have a thing for Hinata?"

"N-No way!" Sasuke quickly denied.

"Good, cause I was thinking about asking her out," Kiba said as he eyed Sasuke to see his reaction.

"Good luck with that," Sasuke said with a snort.

"I don't need luck when I have this handsome face," Kiba said as he turned and started to walk away, chuckling to himself.

"I don't like that guy," Sakura said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Why not? He seems like a nice enough guy, plus he's handsome (according to him)," Sasuke said, somewhat trying to defend Kiba.

"That's exactly why I don't like him! He's the type of person that has two faces, it's hard to tell what he's truly like underneath that façade of his," Sakura said, explaining her reason for disliking Kiba.

"I thought his type was popular with the girls?" Sasuke asked, somewhat confused.

"Not all girls like that type of guy, like me for instance, he's just too two-faced for me to ever even consider giving any time of my day," Sakura said.

"Ouch, that's kind of harsh don't you think?" Sasuke asked.

"Not at all."

"Anyway, since you're so good at reading people, what do you think about Hinata?" Sasuke asked. He was curious to know what other people thought of Hinata.

"Do you like her?" Sakura asked, catching Sasuke off guard.

"N-No way. N-Not at all. Absolutely not!"

"No need to deny it so profusely. I was just messing with you but you're making yourself seem suspicious, is there something you're not telling me, hmmn?" Sakura asked, eyeing Sasuke closely.

"N-Nope," Sasuke answered, avoiding eye contact with Sakura.

"… So Hinata huh? Hmmn… She cute and all but sometimes I can't tell what she's thinking, it's like she's not trying to hide anything but that can't be since everyone has something that they want to hide from the world… I don't know, she's just too complicated for me to figure out," Sakura said. 'Well, she's mostly right with the not trying to hide anything part, a woman's observation skill is a scary thing,' Sasuke thought, shivering slightly.

"Anyway, I'm interested in her. If I had to describe her, I'd said that she's an existence I can't ignore," Sakura said, and boy was she right, for Hinata's existence was an existence that no one, not even Sasuke; try as he might, can ignore.

"So Sasuke, are you sure you don't like Hinata? I can help get you two together if you'd like. I think you'd make a _way_ better boyfriend than Kiba, just so you know," Sakura said, nudging Sasuke's side playfully.

"How about we stop talking about me and let's talk about you, don't you have a boyfriend?" Sasuke asked, quickly changing the topic.

"No sadly, but I'm looking for one. How about you become my boyfriend and together we can have lots of fun, hmmn?" Sakura whispered sensually into Sasuke's ear, making him turn beet red.

"Uh… Um… I-"

"Lighten up Sasuke! I was only teasing you, gosh, you'd think I was asking you to marrying me or something," Sakura said, laughing out loud.

"Ha ha, very funny," Sasuke said, his voice dripping with sarcasm though he couldn't help but chuckle along with Sakura.

"Stop that Sasuke," an approaching voice said.

"Stop what?" Sasuke asked the figure as it came to a stop in front of them.

"Don't let yourself be hooked by a girl like her, there are better women in the world so let's go out and find us some hidden treasure!" the figure exclaimed, a perverted look on his face.

"Yeah, no, I've got work to do so you have fun finding your 'hidden treasure' alone," Sasuke said, heading off to work.

"What!? Sasuke! What about all the hidden treasure!" Naruto whined but Sasuke just ignored him and continued on his merry way to work.

"If the world was filled with idiots like you, love problems would reduce," Sakura told Naruto, chuckling slightly.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Naruto asked, turning to Sakura.

" Oh Nothing."

"Working at a convenience store is harder than I thought," Sasuke said to himself as he walked up the steps to his apartment. As Sasuke continued up the steps and turned the corner, he paused then receded back behind the wall 'Whoa, that was close. What the hell is Kiba doing going into Hinata's apartment at this hour!? It can't be to…' Sasuke thought as he chanced a glance around the corner only to lock eyes with Hinata. She smiled a smile that could only mean one thing, 'She inviting me to peek on her. It's Wednesday today which means it's my turn. Should I succumb to Hinata's invitation and peek or should I think with my head and not my dick and not peek?' Decisions. Decisions.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Was it good? If there were any errors blame my boyfriend, he's the worse beta reader ever, lol. REVIEW!**

**P.S. This fic will be about 50 chapters, give or take a few chapters. 50 chapters is a little compared to the 108 and continuing chapters the manga has.**


End file.
